Another World Another Story
by MiMochiMo
Summary: Cerita disisi lain dunia Saint Seiya, re-make cerita dengan setting 4 kaum yang berbeda, tidak ada tokoh utama, karena semua akan dibahas! Chapter 01 : Alone


**Tittle:**Another World, Another Story [Chapter 1]

**Fandom :** Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas

**Disclaimer :** Semua karakter yang ada disini adalah milik Masami Kurumadi dan Shiori Teshirogi, tidak ada penambahan character original ataupun apapun

**Rating :** **K+** , Penuh dengan Yaoi namun tidak sampai menjurus ^^ , hanya sebetas kasih sayang saja dan belum terlihat di chapter awal ini

**Warning :** Chap awal penuh dengan POV dari Alone, sehingga penulisan cerita digambarkan seperti ini. Sengaja dibuat singkat karena hanya menjelaskan bagaimana situasi karakter, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**Author Note :** Ide Cerita bersama dengan Masamune11 , diaransemen (?) ulang oleh saya~ fic pertama, semoga bisa dibaca dengan baik _;

* * *

><p>Mungkin seandainya kalau aku boleh berbicara didepan presiden amerika ataupun petinggi Negara lainya, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membuat peraturan dimana kita tidak perlu diwajibkan bersekolah dan mengurung diri saja dirumah. Sayangnya, dalam segi Realita sendiri jangankan berbicara, bertemu saja aku tidak sanggup.<p>

Aku benci sekolah. Bukan dikarenakan pelajaranya yang sulit, ataupun ada guru yang tidak aku sukai. Satu-satu alasan aku sangat membenci sekolahan adalah dikarenakan minggu lalu, dimana aku secara tidak sengaja membuat orang-yang-menganggap-dirinya-ratu sebal denganku. Karena itulah, akhir-akhir ini kehidupan sekolahku seakan menyebrangi setiap pintu neraka agar bisa keluar menuju surge karena dihadang oleh pengawal-ratu yang jumlahnya banyak.

Dan aku mulai capek dengan itu semua. Karena itu aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 01 : Greeting<strong>_

* * *

><p>Biar aku jelaskan, setelah memikirkan strategi 2 hari 2 malam bahkan sampai membuat tempura yang aku goreng gosong (dan untungnya kakak sepupuku tidak masalah dengan rasa tempura yang aku yakini seperti arang) untuk memikirkanya, aku mempunyai sederet ide brilian agar hari ini aku tidak menjadi korban para-suruhan-ratu yang mengangguku. Aku bermaksud untuk sampai ke sekolah lebih awal, sampai di kelas dengan aman dan aku akan tetap aman selama aku tidak jauh dari ruang guru. Ide cemerlang bukan? Aku memang anak pas-pasan yang nilai rapor selalu raata-rata dan satu-satunya bakatku adalah menggambar, tapi untuk mencari ide demi keselamatan diri sendiri aku masih bisa.<p>

Tapi nyatanya apa yang aku pikirkan salah, aku lupa kalau aku adalah salah satu orang paling tidak beruntung didunia. Saat aku berjalan diantara semak-semak agar tidak terlihat oleh orang, aku malah bertemu dengan salah-satu-suruhan-ratu berambut panjang perak dengan poni semerawut bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas.

"Yo cantik, tumben kau pagi…apa kau kangen denganku hm?" Sapanya dengan senyuman-paling-menyebalkan-di-muka-bumi. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil memegang buku sketsaku erat-erat. Hari ini pakaianku pasti akan compang camping lagi, dan aku pasti akan mendengar kakak sepupuku mengomel tidak karuan mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan menghajar orang yang akan melakukan ini. Memang terdengar sangat lebay tapi kenyataanya aku sudah pernah mengalami hal itu. Kulihat tangan besar milik rambut-serampangan-bernama-Minos sudah siap untuk menjambak rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan kuterima sebentar lagi.

"Hei jangan ganggu diaaa!" Tiba-tiba suara melengking yang asing di telingaku datang mendekat, membuat kupingku sedikit sakit memang tapi aku merasa itu adalah suara seorang dewi yang akan menyelamatkanku. Aku melihat sebuah tas dengan aksen warna coklat langsung menghantam wajah Minos yang ada didepan. Terlihat surai ungu pendek dan juga seragam sekolah kebangsaan tempat ini, ditambah dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak mengibas didekatku, sedikit memperlihatkan warna putih berenda dibalik rok yang terlihat jelas karena gerakan dan juga dukungan angin (hei tapi jangan bilang kepada yang bersangkutan ok, bisa-bisa aku malah dihajar kalau ketahuan secara tidak sengaja mengintip celana dalam seorang perempuan).

Iya perempuan. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, terlepas dari renda putih yang menjadi pemandangan sejuk bagiku yang memang adalah seorang laki-laki-hanya-saja-berwajah-cantik. Hantaman tas yang dipegang dengan dua tangan oleh gadis itu telak mengenai wajah Minos yang pada akhirnya mundur dan memegangi hidungnya yang pasti memendek 2 cm karena tertekan oleh tas kulit.

"Brengsek!" Kata Minos geram, mengucapkan kata yang menambah daftar kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan anak SMA. Tangan besarnya masih mengelus-ngelus hidung kesayanganya. Memandang dengan penuh dendam ke sosok gadis-dengan-celana-dalam-putih-berenda yang sekarang ada didepanku, membentangkan satu tanganya disana memberi peringatan kalau Minos tidak diperbolehkan mendekat.

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi menganggu Alone, Minos!" Kata gadis itu yang setelah aku perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata adalah adik kelasku, Sasha. Aku terdiam sebentar, ternyata gadis-celana-dalam-putih-berenda itu adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, bahkan sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri (walau kamu memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi hey…siapa yang tidak mau mempunyai adik imut seperti dia?). Bayangan renda putih tadi langsung luntur dari pikiranku, karena nyatanya itu adalah milik Sasha.

Kembali ke Minos yang masih geram, mungkin dirinya sekarang paranoid karena takut hidungnya bergeser ataupun memendek 2-5 centi. Minos yang biasanya bangga dengan bentuk hidungnya yang mancung dan poninya yang semerawut itu memang tipe manusia psikopat yang mudah paranoid dengan sesuatu. Yah itu hanya menurutku saja sebenarnya, karena yang aku lihat yang dapat membuat Minos takhluk hanyalah guru Matematika kami.

"Kau bocah! Tidak perlu ikut campur urusan kami!" Katanya menunjuk Sasha yang ada didepanku. Disaat seperti ini insting laki-lakiku mulai bangkit. Aku harus melindungi Sasha, harus. Mungkin kalian semua mengira ini hanyalah gengsi karena masa aku harus dilindungi seorang perempuan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah adik kelasku. Tapi aku melakukan ini atas inisiatifku sendiri karena aku tidak mau Sasha terluka. Tangan Minos mengepal, sepertinya sisi psikopatnya bangkit karena tadi, dia pasti akan menonjok muka Sasha yang jelas perempuan dan tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi korban pukulan seseorang yang nampak seperti preman pasar (Atau om-om mesum?) layaknya Minos.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha meraih tubuh mungil Sasha dan memeluknya, siap menjadi tumbal kedua dari sisi psikopat Minos yang kini kepalanya mengarah pada wajahmu. Sekarang aku merasa waktu melambat, seperti dalam adegan film Matrix dimana semua dunia disekitarmu terlihat dengan efek _slow motion_, pukulam Minos perlahan pasti akan mengenaiku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan aku tidak dapat menghindar.

"WOOOOIIII!" Suara lengkingan (yang lagi-lagi) aku dengar, kini lebih berat, lebih serak dan jelas menegaskan bahwa yang datang kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki (aku akan ngeri kalau suara berat ini dimiliki seorang perempuan) dan terdengar familiar. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, dan kulihat sosok Tenma salah-satu-teman-baikku-walau-hyperaktif terbang dengan kaki yang beralaskan sepatu sekolah hitam dan menghantam pipi Minos-yang-nasibnya-malang-sekarang. Minos langsung terhempas cukup jauh dan jatuh dengan apiknya ditanah. Aku lupa ada satu orang lagi yang memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Minos (dan untungnya bukan psikopat), dan itu adalah temanku sendiri, Tenma.

"Heh! Dasar sukanya menindas yang lemah!" Tenma mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tanganya menempel pada pinggang, menunjukkan posisi bahwa Minos bukanlah tandinganya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah-ku yang masih memeluk Sasha. "Alone! Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama kami hah!, percuma kau mau berangkat pagi-pagi karena tetap tidak aman!" Katanya dengan suara lantang, sahabatku satu ini memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya 'kalah' ataupun 'lemah' dan aku yakin dia juga tidak suka 'cowok tapi kok cantik' seperti diriku, tapi toh nyatanya kami berteman akrab .

"Sasha, Alone ayo…kalau tidak kalian akan telat," Katanya melihat kami berdua. Sasha mengangguk dan lepas dari pelukanku tadi, dia tersenyum (sudah aku bilang tidak ada ruginya menganggap gadis imut ini sebagai adik sendiri), mengulurkan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Ayo! Onii-san…" Katanya, dan juga tenma yang sudah menunggu untuk jalan. Aku tersenyum, lalu menerima uluran tangan itu.

Dan nyatanya walaupun aku sudah ditolong oleh Sasha dan juga Tenma, aku tetap tidak bisa keluar dari siksaan Ratu.

* * *

><p>Sore hari setelah kegiatan sekolah yang berhasil dengan cukup sukses (aku mendapatkan luka lebam di pipi kananku dan juga pakaian olahraga yang sobek) aku berjalan menuju kerumahku sendiri, memikirkan baik-baik alasan apa yang akan aku berikan kepada Kakak Kagaho dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanya, aku sudah beberapa kali menyesal melihatnya selalu kerepotan karena diriku. Aku memang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, dan aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama dirinya, menunjuk dirinya sebagai waliku dan bekerja demi kelangsungan hidup kami.<p>

Dia hebat, dia tegar dan bisa apa saja. Sedangkan aku ?

"…hei ," Aku menoleh kearah suara, dan aku terkejut ternyata sang ratu—Pandora, sudah berada dibelakangku, bersama dengan tiga ajudanya. Rhadamantys, Aiacos, ah dan si Hidung pesek Minos. Jelas sekali kalau mereka menghampiriku bukan karena ingin minta bantuan membuat PR ataupun mengajak belanja bersama.

"Ada apa Pandora…-sama" Kataku menunjukkan rasa hormat, memang sudah menjadi hukum tersendiri memanggil surai hitam dewasa tersebut dengan penuh hormat, dia adalah putri dari pendiri sekolah, konon katanya sekolahan ini semua pengurusanya sudah diserahkan kepada Pandora.

"Kau…," Pandora langsung berjalan kearahku, suara High Heels yang dia kenakan sudah sangat lekat di indra pendengaran. Aku hanya diam, sampai akhirnya Pandora mengambil paksa buku sketsaku, aku sempat memberontak, tapi kekuatan gadis ini jauh lebih besar dariku dan dia bisa mendapatkanya serta mulai membuka halamanya. Aku sadar bahwa tiga ajudan ratu sudah mengepungku dibelakang, pikiranku penuh—dengan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

…dan aku merasa Pandora menjadi hening, aku tatap wajahnya dan dia tampak tegang setelah melihat salah satu halaman buku sketsa milikku.

"t—ternyata benar…kau," Dia memandangku, pandangan yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Bukan berani…melainkan takut. Aku hanya diam saja, bingung, sampai akhirnya Aiacos mencengkram tanganku dan menahanya dibelakang, aku menjerit sakit karena perlakuan tersebut.

"Jadi…benar dia heh? Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menghajarnya untuk balas dendam," Minos menatapku dengan sinis. Aku merasa mual, tatapan Minos itu…seakan bukan milik Manusia. Matanya memerah, merah darah yang sama sekali bukan warna mata manusia, dan setelah aku teliti lagi…bukan hanya Minos, semua yang ada disana mempunyai mata seperti itu.

"…jangan begitu Minos, bukankah bagus kita sudah menemukanya? Yah walau anak ini memang menyebalkan," Pandora melipat tanganya dan berjalan mendekat padaku yang tertahan. Aku mendongak memandangnya. Dia terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia duduk agar bisa sejajar denganku,

"…selamat datang…_Hades-sama_" Katanya lirih, dan tangan kananya mengenggam pipiku dan perlahan dia mendekat padaku—menempelkan bibirnya.

Basah, lembap, strawberry…dan anyir…

Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku karena kaget, beberapa kali aku mengecap dalam ciuman itu dah banyak rasa yang melekat di lidah. Sampai aku sadari ada satu rasa yang tidak familiar, dan itu adalah Darah. Mengetahui rasa itu tentu saja aku ngeri, aku berusaha berontak tapi tubuhku sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan aku sadar…tubuhku mulai dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Pandanganku melemah, sosok Pandora yang ada didepanku mulai terlihat samar-samar. Sejenak aku masih bisa melihat dia melepaskan ciuman itu, dan senyumanya penuh intimidasi.

Sekejap semua menjadi hitam—dan samar aku mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh ditanah. Apakah itu tubuhku?

Entah.

* * *

><p><strong>[chap 01 - end] <strong>

**Next Chap?**

**[chap 02 - Kagaho]**


End file.
